


Come Back I still Need You

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Erwin is dead, Hurt, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Erwin's large jacket was draped across his shoulder, and although he was warm, he couldn't stop shivering.The thought of Erwin being dead seemed impossible.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Come Back I still Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iyegahf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyegahf/gifts).



> For VersessenFrauu for the lovely support on twitter  
> Hope you guys like it  
> Based on a song

_Hold On I still Need You_

_Come Back I still Need you_

* * *

_Hold On I Still Want You_

_Come Back I Still Need You_

* * *

Levi sat in Erwin's office, the door locked. The room was neat and clean, like Erwin, and the faint smell of the blonde still lingered. Levi sat at his deceased friend's desk, legs pulled up to his chest as his soft sobs were muffled by his knees. Erwin's large jacket was draped across his shoulder, and although he was warm, he couldn't stop shivering.

The thought of Erwin being dead seemed impossible. Erwin. Strong. Stubborn. Here. _Alive._

Levi stood from the desk, and checked the corridor outside of Erwin's study. When he saw it was empty, he ducked out, closed the door behind him, and ran. Feet pounding lightly underfoot as he hurried away from the study, and towards the sleeping quarters.

He rushed down the corridor and headed automatically towards Erwin's room, not his own. The place he would go to when he couldn't sleep or if there was a particularly bad nightmare that had effected him. However, this time would be different. This time there would be no Erwin to comfort him.

He opened and entered, treading on soft feet, as if trying to be quiet. As if pretending Erwin was alive, and just asleep in bed. Being quiet as to not disturb him. _But he wasn't even there. He would NEVER be there again._ Levi choked back a sob, and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Moving almost robotically, he trudged across the room, and slipped into Erwin's large bed. It was a double, which was rare in the Survey Corps bedrooms. Most soldiers had single beds. _Perks of being the Commander. Well, not anymore._ However, Levi knew the increase in bed size was because of _him._ So he could sneak in when he couldn't sleep, which was often.

He crawled under the soft sheets that still smelled of Erwin. Musky. Masculine. He was surrounded by Erwin's scent, and for the first time in ages, felt safe. Protected. Even with the safe feeling, tears pickled behind his eyes, and Levi pressed the heels of his palms to his watering eyes, and tried to fight back the tears. However, his attempt was worthless, salty tears tracked a path down his face, and wet the pillow his head was resting on.

He reached over, and grabbed the pillow Erwin usually slept on, and held it close, pressing it tightly against his chest. He knew he was being selfish, and weak. Erwin had many other friends and comrades, like Hange. And yet, Hange wasn't blubbering like a stupid brat. He sniffed, and pressed the pillow to his face to help stifle his sobs, and so he could smell Erwin. _It was as if he was circled by the warmth of Erwin's arms._

It was as if the blond male was right next to him. Levi could imagine the bed dipping with Erwin's weight as he would turn over when Levi sneaked in. The memories hit him. 

The times when Levi had snuck into Erwin's room, careful to not make any noise, but only to find Erwin awake, and working at the small desk in the corner. Usually, he would just slip into Erwin's bed and manage to fall asleep to the calming scratchy sound of pen on paper. Or, he would drag Erwin into bed. For sleep, or other things depended on how exhausted Erwin was.

Or the times when he would enter, and Erwin would be asleep. Levi would tread across the dark room with ease, and climb into bed. Erwin would turn to face him, or just hug him in a warm embrace. But he always returned the small amounts of affection shown towards him. But not anymore. Never again.

He missed those warm comforting hugs. He missed Erwin.

The blond male had been there for him, since he started living on the surface. Given that they had started out more like enemies, Levi envied him. How cool, calm and collected he always was. How nothing seemed to faze him. How he wanted what was best for humanity. How he was always there for him, when he couldn't sleep. How strong he always was. How actually he was humanities strongest. How..

Levi sighed and turned over. He pressed his face into the mattress, hoping it would stifle his sobs. It was better than nothing, and he also had the scent of Erwin surrounding him. A comforting presence in the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all feedback welcome  
> How was it? Should I do more in this series?


End file.
